


New Beginnings

by Miss_Cocoa



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang doesn't get his dream girl, F/M, Just the last minute though, Not Canon Compliant, One-sided Aang/Katara (Avatar), This was just a what if that turned into a story, finale rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Cocoa/pseuds/Miss_Cocoa
Summary: "I'm sorry, Aang." Before anything else could be said, she quickly walked through the room and out the door bringing silence to the entire area. Zuko stared at the door where he watched the waterbender leave as Sokka and Suki gazed towards the monk who turned his back on his friends watching the sun set in silence, a few audible sniffles heard from the outside. Sokka and Zuko locked eyes for a moment, a quick silent conversation as Zuko quickly glanced over towards the Avatar then looked expectantly at Sokka. Blue eyes widened for a moment before acquiescence followed.  Without another word, Zuko made his way out the door in search of Katara while Sokka left his artwork to console his friend.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, this was just a huge what if this happened just come to life on paper. Writers blocks are hard.

Serenity was a more than welcome foreigner to the children. The world around then was calm for once. The smell of jasmine tea brewing filled the area as Iroh replaced the silence with the tsungi horn, the beauty of it's notes only adding to the tranquil feeling they all felt. Shoulders were relaxed, the burden of the war off their backs. Sokka furrowed his brow in concentration, catching the attention of his sister, a curious brow raised. 

"What are you doing?"

"Making a commemorative painting of our adventures!" He said excitedly, keeping his eyes on his strokes. Katara smiled peering over to get a better look at her brother's creation only to have it drop. 

"Uh...Sokka? Why do I have Momo's ears?" She asked. 

"Those are your hair loopies!" He protested. Following the light commotion everyone gathered over to see the painting. Aang peered over as well beside Katara with a slightly concerned look. 

"What happened to Appa?"

"Why's my hair so spiky?" Zuko questioned only to be met with silence from the artist. Mai looked over at the work and scoffed, finding herself in the work. 

"Is that supposed to be me? I look like a man in this." Small protests grew into bigger ones as Toph chuckled. 

"Well I think you all look great!" Laughter erupted from them all as Aang weaved his way out towards the balcony relieved to feel the cool air against his skin. His smile hadn't left his face since the war was over. He felt the pressure of his burdens leave him long ago and he was practically glowing with the freedom he had given the world and himself. Katara watched him for a moment, seeing him arching his shoulders back relieved to see him relaxed for once. She followed him out and smiled watching the sun begin to hide behind the distant horizon, gracing the sky in a soft golden light. She admired it for a while in silence with him letting the wind flow through her hair. Wistfully, she sighed. 

"It's crazy to think...we can just watch days go by like this now." Aang laughed. 

"Yeah, months ago, I wouldn't dream of doing this, it'd feel like wasting time." He agreed. "Now...I don't know....just seems like everything slowed down. I feel like I can breathe." She nodded. 

"I get what you mean. To hear us laugh and seeing everyone so relaxed and calm..." She let out a long satisfied sigh. "It almost seems like a dream." Aang grinned. 

"Yeah, it does." He peered over to her as she caught his gaze, a small chuckle coming from her as his smile softened. 

"What is it?" She asked sweetly. He shook his head. 

"I just...like seeing you happy." He said. She giggled looking back towards the setting sun.

"I like seeing you relaxed." He barked out a short laugh blush rising to his cheeks as his hand gravitated towards the back of his neck. 

"I like...you." He admitted softly. Katara froze in place, her eyes still forward but no longer focused on the beauty of the incoming night. Quickly, she straightened her face and loosened her body again before daring to look at her friend. 

"Right..." Aang's grin dropped seeing her downcast eyes, nervousness thumbs twirling amongst themselves as she grumbled out an unsure murmur. "Aang I..." Hands grasped at hers, eyes widened with need. She couldn't help but to tear up, unable to find the words as her throat burned as she suppressed a small sob. Simply, she shook her head feeling his hands abandon hers, his face growing solemn. Only then could she find the strength to speak. 

"I'm sorry, Aang." Before anything else could be said, she quickly walked through the room and out the door bringing silence to the entire area. Zuko stared at the door where he watched the waterbender leave as Sokka and Suki gazed towards the monk who turned his back on his friends watching the sun set in silence, a few audible sniffles heard from the outside. Sokka and Zuko locked eyes for a moment, a quick silent conversation as Zuko quickly glanced over towards the Avatar then looked expectantly at Sokka. Blue eyes widened for a moment before acquiescence followed. Without another word, Zuko made his way out the door in search of Katara while Sokka left his artwork to console his friend. Mai watched the Fire Lord leave with haste, a small sigh coming from her as she continued to look down at the pai sho board. Zuko didn't have to move far as he saw her long flowy hair behind one of the beams, her shoulders shaking in melancholy silence. Slowly he made his way around to face her, her eyes puffy and bloodshot, as tears flooded down her face. He didn't speak as he held her cheeks, his thumbs swiping away her tears as she tried to steady her breathing. He placed his head against hers softly as she struggled to end her crying. He continued to wipe away the tears, slowly closing his eyes. After a few minutes he felt her close the gap between them, her arms around him as he found his hands in her hair. 

"It's alright." He softly said. "Aang'll understand in time. Just as Mai did." She nodded softly against his chest a small shaky intake of air as she relaxed against him. Zuko pulled back his hand taking claim against her cheek again as she leaned into it. 

"I didn't think it would hurt...not that much." She whispered out. "His face was so heartbroken." Zuko nodded, stroking her cheek gently. 

"It's because you care." He responded. "You care so deeply--about your friends, your people, complete strangers... " He let out a small chuckle. "Even your enemy." She laughed softly looking up at him, placing a hand over his. "You've got such a beautiful heart Katara. Always seeing the good in others, never losing sight of hope. Never losing your passions and drive. It's one of the things I love so much about you. You're so strong." Tears pooled over her eyes again as he let out a small chuckle. 

"Zuko, I love you too." She sweetly replied, wiping her eyes. "I do. So much." He leaned down to kiss her forehead smiling at the soft approving noise she gave in response. He let his lips linger on her skin before pulling back once more to face her. 

"Let's...give them some time to adjust before we tell them." He suggested. Katara nodded. 

"I think that would be best." Silence loomed over them as Katara slumped against the pole. 

"I don't want to go back in there. I don't think I can see Aang force a smile at me. He has to be hurting." Zuko leaned over and kissed her cheek. 

"Why don't we find something to do, just the two of us? Give him some time?" Her hand grasped his softly as she nodded. Zuko kissed his beloved's cheek again leading her away from everyone else, his fingers interwoven with hers and their hearts fluttering.

**Author's Note:**

> So! I am actually writing a Book 3 and beyond rewrite with it ending in Zutara. It's going to be long and dense so I will ask you all to be patient with me. I will let you know when I have the first book done, because you're getting one book at a time. In total, it looks like you're getting three books. This isn't just a Zutara story, this is also an Avatar story as well. That's why it's going to be so dense. It's called Unity and it's a HUGE canon divergence type story. 
> 
> Synopsis: The War fell at a standstill, when Zuko overthrew and slain his father, Fire Lord Ozai. The Fire Nation split into two factions, those siding with the crown and those siding with Azula. With the Avtar gone, all hope of peace rests on his companions. Wanting to be on the right side of history, Zuko now needs Team Avatar more than ever.


End file.
